new life,new people,new love?
by winged-goth-pixie00
Summary: This is a different outcome,what if letty didnt know dom?what if she moved to seattle and met him at 17?hm....read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:i dont own f.a.t.f. bla bla bla,sue me and all,i dont own shit,so there!:S  
"Mine"  
  
letty x dom(a.u.)  
  
*Letty's p.o.v.*  
  
I traced me finger absentmindedly over the trail of water gliding on my car window,it was raining,i loved rain,not today though.we were moving again.  
  
i had left all my friends behind in california for this,Seattle,a place ehre my parents thought i'd be really happy since it rained 8 out of 12 months.  
  
I guess u could say we were a normal familly,two parents,both working,a big brother and one difference from other famillies u encounter,we were rich. My father Jack was a big time software owner so we never had to worry about financial situations. I guess thats the only reason why my mother married him,thats so like her.  
  
And unlike other famillies,we didn't have close relationships with any of us.My dad worked,my mom worked so me and my brother Hecter were pretty much left alone to be spoiled. I didn't want their charity,those egotistical bastards couldn't show feeelings of affection if they were bitten in the ass. So i pretty much grew up with money and friends,including my brother,who took on the task of picking on me.  
  
Oh and i almost forgot,I'm letty,17 and turning 18 in november,i have a brother as you see,2 best friends;Krystina and Stephanie,that i left behind in L.A. and a new state,city and school to screw with...Oh joy.  
  
*next chapter,read or i kill,jk jk,im not killing...yet.....just read.... :P 


	2. and so it beginsmuhahahaha

Disclaimer,blab blab bla,i dont own crap of fatf.  
  
*letty's P.O.V.*  
-7:00 am-  
  
"BBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!"i screamed,stupid clock,i smashed me hand on it,knowing that if i broke it,i would probably be late for the rest of my life,i was counting on that.  
  
I got up,took the closest pair of midnight blue cargo pants from the floor...clean,shirt...black fishnet with blue tank top underneath,great...clean. I took my hair out of it's bun i had out it in last night,letting my now curly/waivy chocolate brown hair cascade on my shoulders. I took the nearest elstic and wrapped it around my hair once more,then clipping it so that the rest of my shiny hair fell from it liker a waterfall.  
  
I reached for my beloved midnight black eyeliner,the only peice of make-up that i considered ok for myself,not wanting to end up looking like those bimbos.  
  
I grabbed my cd player along with my big head-phones, my seashell necklace and my running shoes. I always kept my running shoes in my room,don't know why...  
  
I took my peice of shit backpack off the floor,the one i had forced my parents to buy,and headed downstairs.  
  
I got to the garage,taking out my ripped globed that i had left in one of the moving boxes.  
  
My dad drove me and my brother to school.I got out of the car,to see a huge public school,like the one i had demanded to go to,it was big anf grey,at least 50 meters long,i knew i was gonna hate this place,since to me,it looked kinda crowded.  
  
I got inside,our id's checked,backpacks too,my brother dissapeared into the crowds.The school was filled with all kinds of crowds:blacks.whites,latinos,mexicans,russians,chinese,u name it.I walked through the hallways,filled with teens,shaneyney girls,jocks,nerds,i hate it already*_*.  
*end of p.o.v.*  
*Dom's P.O.V.*  
I raced through the hallways,trying to catch up with my best friends,Vince and Leon.I knew them since were yay-high,we've been through more shit than i can remember.I finally caught up with them,we were starting a new semester,oh joy.  
  
It had been raining for most of the year,so we got used to it.I was 17,so i had a car,we drove to school everyday,we as in my baby sis Mia and me.  
  
I was walking into class when i noticed her,headphones balrring,black fishnet long sleeve shirt with a blue tank top underneath leading to big baggy cargo pants and running shoes.I realised i was starring when i heard Vince call out"yo Dom!hurry up man,what u looking at?"as the teasher was closing the door in front of me,as she walked past me.I ran inside,still mezmerised by that girl.  
  
Since it was a public school,no teacher gave a shit about what u did,so most of teh class was like a boombox and a bunch of crasy teens in one room,with the occasional geeks and freaks.I sat down next to Vince and Leon,out classroom looked like one of those that u'd see at college,like a bunch of stairs.  
  
"Okay okay class,settle down...shut up!"he said,making every one shut up"now,we have 3 new students,please say hello to Stephanie L.,Letty and Hector Gonzalez,i trust you eill treat them with respect,or at least don't tare em apart like frewsh meat,ok guys?ok then,now let's get on with our lesson...."He said,moving on with the class.Apparently,one of the girls' names was Letty,and since the white girl payed no resemblence to the obvious brother,i guessed it must have been that girl i saw enter the classroom,i wonder if she's single...controle your hormones Dom,yeesh,whats wrong with me?  
  
The two new girls sat down next to eachother right down in front of me,but i kept my eye on Letty.Her raspberry brown hair was held ina tight black clip,which semed to shine against her tanned smooth skin.I couldn't believe a girl was having such an affect on me,i mean i've had my share of hoes and racer skanks,but this was different.  
  
I was brought back to reality when someone asked me"dude,can i borrow your eraser??hey!"She said,apparently the girl called steph,"hello??""...oh yea,hey,yea here"i handed her my eraser,looking back at the girl.I overheard her say to the Lety girl" Here,hurry up though,i want to make a copy nad post it on my wall"handing the eraser to her,obviously,she was doing something with it."You really got talewnt,Letty"she said,confirming hers and her frien's name to me.   
  
I took all my courage and said"talent?in what?"i said,elaning in between them,a smell of purple lilacs and raspberries hitting me like a truck,obviously,Letty also smells good,stupid hormones!Letty turned half way to me and said"talent in this."motioning to her drawing.It was one of a girl racing ina red and black car,with a guy racing ina blue and black car,both which loked like the new mazda sports car they used for that x-men 2 movie,it was mostly black,but the details were done beautifuly with a style that came between something that you'd see in a magazine and grafitty,kind of like celia,calle's desaigns,something that Mia kept on yapping about."woaw,"i said,obviously amazed"thats really nice,you should be in like an academy or some shit like that,"i said laughing.  
  
"Yea well,i'd like to get the ego for it first"she said laughing also"hey,I'm Letty,nice to meet you,i heard you race."She said,half smiling."Yea,already?woaw,people do talk,anyway,I'm Dom,likewise,hey,im havinf a race tonight and a party at my house afterwards,why don't you and your friends come over?"i said,smooth Dom,real smooth(^_^' )"great,where is it?"she said,handing me a peice of paper.I took it and wrote down the place where the race was gonna be,if she was gonna show and my place too,just in case.  
  
I gave it to her,she thanked me,i sat back witha big ass grin on my face,Leon and Vince giving eachother a high five wheni mentioned "friends",laughing,This was gonna be fun.  
*end of p.o.v.*  
*Letty's P.O.V.*  
  
Woaw,i already made friends with the hottest and most popular guy in school,greay Letty,just great,could you spell suckup??haha,anyway,what am i gonna wear?i thought,tracing my pencil over the guy in the picture i drew,he resembled Dom ina strange way.  
end of p.o.v.  
  
-later that night.-  
*Dom's p.o.v.*  
  
I came over to teh races as usual,like the red seas splitting for me,a crowd of skanks and racers,thsi was gona be beter than ever with Letty here,i thought.I got out of my red Mazda sports car,walking over to Edwin.  
*hey people,read later.* 


End file.
